siblings day
by monkeylover25
Summary: All of the pups have their brother/sisters over to celebrate with eachother will it work the way that they would want to or will something go wrong (slowly in progress
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a new story after I am done with the romance one it is going to be about the paw patrol with their siblings everest and her sister skye and her brother/sister and other pups that would have siblings so right after the romance one is done this story will be on I will also work on the one with rocky hopefully this is going to be a good story maybe this will have 15 to 20 chapters but I don't know just got to think of how to put it and it is not based on the actuall siblings day since I don't know when that is it is when the brothers/sisters of all the paw patrol vists them and seeing what they can do some of them would proctect them if they see them in danger (skye for example with the eagle or zuma with the water resues etc I might post a chapter in the middle of the story I havebut I'm not sure about that

I would also like to thank some people who like to read my stories and I would be glad to share my oc's if you would like to use them there is going to be drama in this story a lot because of how the older siblings treat their younger ones same things with the younger sending drama with the old ones some might talk about the past of their paw patrol siblings but who knows I just know that this is going to be a drama story and family the drama might be funny some times

So please wait when the story will come in place cause I still have a lot of chapter's in the romance one I would be on chapter 19 when I write the next chapter and it is still about the three pairing it would take forever if I put all of that in one document I also hope this will have a lot of reviews like in the other story and reader's cause that story is the one that I like the most amd I am proud of how I have it written so far so make sure you watch out for this story cause it will be on a slow update untill my last story is done

Peace out from monkeylover25

For the other story that I am thinking on working on with rocky running away and leaving I need help with that one cause everytime I write something I don't like what I am writting more of this story will come out after the other one is done


	2. Chapter 2

So about all of the paw patrol brother's/sisters came to the lookout to surprise them but rocky's he thinks that his siblings died with his parents cause he never had met them at all. Chase knows his brother but he does not tell rocky about him at all but chase's brother mentiond him and rocky gets comfused and wants to go and find him.

Ryder: pups I have some of your siblings for you

Rocky: mine are dead so I will be left out on siblings day

Chase was quiet he knows rockys brother cause he is the same age as his and does not want rocky to know about him

Chad/chases's brother: hey chase

Chase: chad

Chase runs up to him and gives him a hug

Chad: where's rocky's brother

Rocky was hearing this

Chase: shh I don't want rocky to know

Chad: why not

Chase: cause they never met and shane probly likes water while rocky does not like water

Rocky's though: my brother likes water and his names shane why did I not meet him and why does chase not want me to meet him

Chad: your right shane loves the water but he does not know what happened to their parents

Chase: oh that's not good

Chad: I know

They then heard crying

Chase: do you think rocky heard us talking

Chad: maybe

Rocky in tears: why did I not know about this chase why did you not want me to know and what kind of friend would do this

Chase: rocky I'm I'm sorry I just though it was best for you not to know

Rocky: well it was not a good idea to do that chase I really want to see him so bad

Chad: I will contact zuma's brother so he can bring him over after their swim meet

Rocky shivers: how could he like water

Chad and chase were quiet

Rocky: well

Chad: he did not see

Rocky: WHAT

Chad: that's right

Rocky: I can't believe it first I have a older brother that loves to swim because he did not see what happened to them I can't believe yu kept this from me chase have fun I am going to my pup house

Meanwhile with nate and shane

Shane: are you sure I have a little brother nate

Nate: yes my brother talks about him they are best friends but oppsites

Shane: why are they oppsites

Nate: your parents died in frount of him when they were in the water it was too strong for them to go back up

Shane: WHAT when did this happen

Nate: um I don't rember but chad might know that's why we have to go to see our little brothers and see how they are

Shane: okay I will go with you let's get dried off and head to where they live

Nate: adventure bay

Shane: oh right thanks

They do their best friends bump (just like rocky and zuma would do)

Back at the lookout zuma was getting ready for his brother's arrival he knows that his sister molly can't make it because she got sick

Also rubble was waiting for his sister rezelta he always gets her name mixed up witxh causes her to get mad and skye is waiting for ben and flower to arrive cause she cant wait to show them a surprise

Zuma: can't wait for my bro to arrive soon

Rocky: you guys have fun I am staying here

Zuma: it won't be fun without you dude

Rocky: I know but what if shane does not like me what would I do then

Zuma: he and my brother are best friends I tell my brother about you and he tells your brother and your brother likes water btw

Rocky: I know (makes a face) its weired

Then all of the family members arrive

Shane: I am looking for a pup named rocky

Rocky: I'm right here

Shane: woah I don't know how we did not meet

Nate: you were in school learing about swimming with me probly when he was around

Shane: oh I guess I should of been there for you when you know

Rocky had tears: I don't want to talk abot it

Shane hugs him: sorry so nate where's zuma

Nate: ZUMA

Zuma: you don't need to yell

Nate: don't be bossy bro

Zuma: I wasn't being bossy nate I was near by so you didn't need to yell out my name

Nate: well you were not a good listener when you went to school

Zuma: maybe i did not like the school

Nate: you know what take your nap

Zuma: YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME

Nate: um yes I am zuma go now

Zuma: fine

Zuma leaves motioning rocky to go with him

Rocky: I will be right back

Shane: okay and nate why did you yell at zuma

Nate: cause I can he bother's me sometimes he's too young to be here anyway

Shane: well what did he do

Nate: nothing much his voice annoyed me the most

Shane: why

Nate: cause he always said his r's as w's

Shane: what's wrong with that

Nate: its just annoying when he says some words I'm glad its gone or I hope it is

Shane: well we should meet the leader

Nate: right but first let's say hi to chad

Skye's sister/brother and rubble's sister will both appear in the next chapter along with nate and shane talking to chad also with rocky and zuma talking to eachother when the other's meet ryder enjoy r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**from last part some of the pups brother/sisters came to visit them rocky met his brother for the first time and finding out that he is a fan of water**

 **chase's brother** chad

 **zuma's brother** Nate

 **rocky's brother shane**

 **rubble's sister Macy/rezelta**

 **Marshal's sister bella**

skye's sister/brother Ben and flower

Everest's sister snowdrop

 **those are all the brother/sisters names of the paw patrol**

so rubble's sister finally came over

Macy: hey rubble whats up

rubble: Macy

Macy: yup i changed my name to that

rubble: is the other name too hard

Macy: yeah it is so where is your leader

rubble: he is in the lookout

Macy: okay

meanwhile with zuma and rocky

rocky: why was your brother mean to you

zuma: cause he can

rocky: huh

zuma: i dont know just he bosses me and my sister all the time

Rocky: well I don't know what to say after that just talk to him okay

Zuma: okay

With all the siblings talking to ryder

Ryder: okay so I see that all of you are here to be with your siblings so I will set some things for all of you to do with each other and you are ggoing to be paired up with your siblings oh and flower and ben you guys are going to take turns there are six activitys so each of you are going to do 3 each with her will that be fair enough

Flower/ben: yes

Chad: I can't wait to be with chase

Nate: can I be with someone else

Ryder: sorry this is a siblings thing and your sister is sick so she cant help you and if she was here then I would put one of skye's siblings with her and also your dad wants you and zuma to get along

Nate: ugg fine

Shane: you will do fine and what kind of actities are there Ryder

Ryder: that is a surprise but one of them would have to do with water can you help rocky with his fear

Just then bella and snowdrop walked in

Bella: sorry that I was late I bumped into an old friend of mine

Snowdrop: we found out about what our siblings were up too

Bella: they were in love Marshal always fell down or crash into things a long time ago

Ryder: it has been like that for a long time and anyway what you two missed was that we are going to play games and are teamed up with your own siblings And I will call the paw patrol to bring them up here so that we can discuss the activitys

He called the pups and all of the pups but zuma was happy to see their siblings

Zuma: hi nate

Natre: zuma

Ryder: do I have to get your dad here guys or are you going to get along

Zuma: we will get along

Ryder: okay so the first thing we are going to do is horse shoe

All the pups cheard

Ryder: okay so the thing you do is to get ten points take turns with your siblins each will get 5 and who ever gets 10 or closes to ten wins all of you will do the 6 games be good sports with each other okay cause I know some of you haven't seen each other for a long time and that some of you don't get along very well meet you in front of the lookout and rember there are no losers

All the siblings cheard but zuma and nate

Rocky: come on zuma at least try to be with your brother for today

Zuma: okay I will try to get along with him but only for today

Nate: well if we lose you come back with me

Zuma: um no

Nate: listen zuma I am in charge right now

Zuma: I don't want to listen to your rules I am staying with the paw patrol wether we win or lose

Nate: what ever

Zuma sticks his tounge out as does nate

Shane: rocky it is going to take a while to get thoes two close together they were like that for a long time untill zuma left him

Rocky: do you think nate misses zuma shane

Shane: you know what rocky you might be right you are really smart should we ask him

Rocky: thanks and yes we should ask him if he misses zuma and if he does I will tell zuma

Shane: okay bro we have a plan and how did you get so smart

Rocky: I love to recycle I guess after that it helped me learn how to mame things using old things that no one uses anymore like I used zuma old surfboard to fix a windmill

Shane: I am glad to have a smart little bro

Rocky: thanks oh and do you think you can get me over my fear of water

Shane: sure bro

Rocky: thanks

They both walk over to nate

Shane: hey nate

Nate: hey shane

Shane: so um rocky figured it out and I want to know if it is true

Nate: what is true

Shane: did you miss zuma when he left

Nate was quiet then he started to get upset: yes I did miss him cause he never came back to visit I wanted to see him again but I had to stay home to finish school he never visited me or our sister after he left to join your group rocky I really love him once he got away I had anger in my eyes thinking since he does not love me why should I love him back

Rocky: wow so zuma made you feel hurt

Nate: yeah he did

Shane: rocky can you go talk to him and maybe bring him over so we can all talk and find out how wee came friends with the brother of another brother

Rocky: okay I will be right back I hope I can bring zuma with me

Nate: me too rocky me too

Meanehile with ryder and the other siblings

Ryder: okay with the three talking and I guess zuma is in his pup house I will tell you guys the other games the next one is going to be tug a war witch would be two on two and skye you will play the winner of your choice since you have to go twice

Skye: wait then it would be uneven

Ryder: good point so we can just do one I just hope we have enough players

Chase: there are eight siblings and 7 members

Ryder: hmm okay so um maybe we can do one on one

He makes a plan

Rubble/ben

Everest/macy

Marshal/snowdrop

Skye/chad

Zuma/shane

Rocky/nate

chase/bella

All siblings perfect

Flower: thanks for not putting me in this ryder

Ryder: if zuma's sister was here you would have to join in this but she's sick

Flower: well I hope she feels better

Ryder: okay so that is two games

So far they have

Horse show

Tug a war

Ryder okay so flower will be with skye on horse shoe and ben will be with her at tug a war

Flower: seems far so far

Ben: I agree

With rocky talking with zuma

Rocky: zuma we need to talk

Zuma: what about

Rocky: your brother

Zuma: I dont want to go near him

Rocky: he only reason he acted like that was because of you

Zuma: what

Rocky: yeah you hurt his feelings because he wants you to visit him a lot but you never did and then he had a feeling you never loved him at all

Zuma: I do love him I just couldnt visit him cause you know if I would be called for a mission in stuff

Rocky: hmm I see what you mean about that zuma

Zuma: thanks and should I talk to nate rocky

Rocky: yeah you should say sorry to him

Zuma: okay

Rocky: I am comming with you cause shane wants to know how we became friends and then see how we became friends like how our brother's are best friends Just like us

Zuma: okay then let's go rocky

Rocky: right behind you

They laughed on their way there

 **okay you have to wait till next chapter to see the rest of the games I come up with and to see what the four pups are talking about I hope you enjoy I made this chapter long so read/review**


	4. Chapter 4

hey I don't think I will think of the games this is going to be a flash back of shane and nate of how they became best friends and then one of how zuma and rocky are best friends in the next chapter I want to know if you can help me think of four more games for them to play I hope I am not bugging you wwith what I am saying

So zuma and rocky started walking to see their brothers and rocky saw that shane was looking at a old picture of him and nate at their swimming school

Rocky: hey shane and nate I brought zuma

Zuma: nate I want you to know I'm really sorry

Nate: I understand zuma I shouldn't be harsh on you I love you

Zuma: me too bro

They hugged

Rocky: hey how did you guys meet anyway

Shane: well it was our first day of swimming school

Nate: yeah I rember like it was yesterday when we met and became best friends

Shane: then we relized something when we told our familys

Zuma and rocky: what

Shane and nate: our dads were best friends

Zuma and rocky: woah

Zuma: so the story

Nate: well um

 **bold means flashback so three chapters are going to be flashbacks then I will go the games part after that it will have nate and shanes flashback and rocky and zuma's flashback**

 **Young nate: mom mom when is my first day of school**

 **Nate's mom: its tommorrow honey**

 **Nate's dad: my old friend's son is going there too and he can't wait for them too meet**

 **Nate's mom: me too honey I won't beable to take him tomorrow I have to surf**

 **Nate's dad: okay then I will take him then**

 **Nate's mom okay that's good I have to leave early so don't wake up late okay**

 **Nate's dad: I won't don't worry so nate wake up early so we can get ready and your school is going to teach you cool swimming idea's**

 **Nate: awsome a school for swimmers and who is the pup that is your friends pup**

 **Nate's dad: you will see nate tomorrow I can't tell you who it is**

 **Nate: please dad do I have to use the puppy eyes**

 **Nate's dad: no puppy eyes do you want to be in time out**

 **Nate: no dad**

 **Nate's dad: okay then go to bed okay son**

 **Nate: yes dad**

 **Meanwhile with shane's family**

 **Shane's mom: are you ready for tomorrow shane you have to stay there for a while**

 **Shane: will dad help take care of you mom**

 **Shane's mom: yes he will I can't wait for you to meet him I hope that when you are on your break you can see your sibling**

rocky: wait so while you would be I school mom was going to have me

Shane: she was hoping to have you when break was around but then she had you early she called to tell me but I was not allowed to leave the school

Rocky: so you didn't get to see me untill today

Shane: yeah and can we get back to telling you the past

Rocky: sorry

 **flashback resumes**

 **The next morning shane's mom stayed in bed cause she did not feel that great**

 **Shane's mom: hey hun**

 **Shane's dad: yes swetty**

 **Shane's mom: can you take shane to school**

 **Shane's dad: sure**

 **With nate**

 **Nate's mom: Nate I am leaving get up and wake your dad up too**

 **Nate: ugg okay mom**

 **What his mom didn't know is that she was going to have another pup in two months**

 **Nate: dad mom left and wants me to wake you up**

 **Nate's dad: okay**

 **So nate got ready and they both went out the door**

 **When both of the pups with their dads went outside they met when they went to the school**

 **Nate's dad: well shawn long time since we saw each other even though we talked on the phone**

 **Shawn: well its nice to see you too jeff**

 **The dads talked for a while And that was annoying shane and nate**

 **Shane: I guess this is what happens when you haven't seen a friend in a long time**

 **Nate: yup come on dad**

 **Jeff: sorry we should get them to the school if my wife finds out he is late on his first day she would not talk to me**

 **Shawn: same and she would give me some talk cause she is pregnet agian She wants to have it when shawn is on break but I don't know how long she can stay cause she hardly moves**

 **Jeff: I think my wife is pregnet too just won't say she isn't**

 **Shawn: is that what happened with nate she did not tell you anything untill the last minute**

 **Jeff: yup**

 **Nate: dad I don't want to be late let's go**

 **He starts to tug on his dads ear and that hurts him a lot**

 **Jeff: nate don't do that it hurts**

 **Nate: sorry but we have to go dad**

 **Jeff: your right come on**

 **All of them started to walk togther and made it before he late bell rang**

 **Nate: well at least we are in the school**

 **Shane: yeah but not in class**

 **Nate ignores shane and that makes him comfused**

 **Shane: dad is nate mad at me**

 **Shawn: no he I don't know what's wrong shane**

 **jeff: he likes to be in places on time got that from his mom**

 **Nate: I don't like to be late dad**

 **Office lady: can I help you**

 **Jeff: um my friend and I have pups who are here**

 **Office lady: ah yes well they are late they have to share the same dorm room since all the other's have their's shared**

 **Shawn: would you two like to share**

 **Shane: sure**

 **Nate ignores**

 **Jeff: well**

 **Nate: sure whatever**

 **Office lady: is he always like this**

 **Jeff: not at home just pllaces where he would arrive late**

 **Office lady: well they should get to class they learn about new swimming technicts every week then on fridays they practice them in the pool by the end they should master all the things they learned**

 **Jeff: okay so nate you can go now okay See you when break comes**

 **Nate walks off**

 **Shawn: I hope he cools down by the time you know he see's you again**

 **Nate: me too**

 **Shane: I am going togo dad okay**

 **Office lady: go to your dorm first okay and tell nate that too**

more will be In the next chapter want me to put a diffrent part of the past or have the same past I have now and I hope its good enough so hope to write again maybe this weekend


	5. Chapter 5

so this is more of the siblings talking about their past

 **so Shane caught up to Nate**

 **Shane: Nate we have to go to our dorms**

 **Nate: we are already late lets just go to class**

 **Shane: do you want to see what it looks like**

 **Nate: listen i will check out my dorm after school is over for the day**

 **Shane: um we are sharing the dorm**

 **Nate: ugg see ya**

 **Shane: i hope we can get along soon ( as he walks to class)**

 **they walked to class seperetly cause Nate ran from him to go to class**

 **miss. fries: Nate Shane your late have a seat please this is not responsible**

 **Nate: thanks a lot Shane**

 **Shane: what did i do Nate**

 **Nate: you and my dad did this so i can be late i broke my moms rule because of you get out of here and go home**

 **Shane charges at him and they started to fight**

 **miss. fries: stop this or i am calling your parents and you are going to be suspended**

 **Nate: your not involved in this**

 **miss. fries: um excuse me stop it this instant**

 **Shane tries to stop but gets pulled back down by Nate agian and then he pushes him off**

 **at nate's family's house**

 **Nate's mom: hello**

 **miss. fries: hello your son is fighting on his first day and i am afride i have to suspend him for two weeks**

 **Nate's mom: did he really have his anger get the best of him**

 **miss. fries: he has anger issues**

 **Nate's mom: yes and i understand about you wanting him to go home and who did he have a fight with**

 **miss. fries: Shane**

 **Jeff: WHAT**

 **Nate's mom: honey not so loud i'm on the phone**

 **Jeff: sorry i have to call Shawn**

 **Miss. fries: okay i have a class to teach anyway i will send them up to the pup at the desk okay**

 **Jeff: okay**

 **Nate's mom: can you drop me off at the hospital while you go get him**

 **Jeff: sure**

 **they went off and Jeff took her to the hospital and went on his way to the office and called Shawn**

 **Shawn: hello**

 **Jeff: umm our uh sons had a fight and they are suspended**

 **Shawn: what i will be on my way okay**

 **Jeff: okay**

 **Shawn hurries to the school and meets Jeff at the office**

 **office lady: i see that you two are here for your sons**

 **Shawn and Jeff: yup**

 **office lady: boys**

 **Shane and Nate come out**

 **Shawn: i believe you both have explaining to do**

 **Nate walks away but gets pulled back by his dad**

 **Jeff: don't walk away Nate**

 **Nate: i have nothing to do with this though**

 **Jeff: Nate**

 **Nate: but dad**

 **Jeff: don't argue with me**

 **Shane: i'm sorry Sir**

 **Jeff: no no its not your fault**

 **Shawn: we should get going**

 **Jeff: right and we are going to pick up mom at the hospital**

 **Nate: can i go home**

 **Jeff: no sorry Nate**

 **They went to the hospital to find his mom who had a smile on her face**

 **Jeff nuzzles her: so what was wrong**

 **Nate's mom: I'm pregnet**

 **Jeff: a boy pup or girl**

 **Nate's mom: a girl**

 **Jeff: how long**

 **Nate's mom: 2 weeks so far**

 **Meanwhile with rocky's family**

 **Shawn: shane what has gone into you**

 **Shane: he was mad at me dad thinking I caused him to be late**

 **Shawn: dis you cause it**

 **Shane: no**

 **Shawn: well I guess jeff and I have to come up with a plan to get you two along with each other since you are not in school for two weeks and maybe you will get to see your brother after all**

 **Shane: really**

 **Shawn: yup**

 **Shane's mom: SHANE**

 **Shane: yeah mom**

 **Shane's mom: why did you have to get suppended right away this is not right go to your room right now I can't have the newborn lookup to his brother untill he learns his lesson**

 **P.s she is already 2 months pregnet**

 **Shane's mom: speaking of your brother I think he wants to come out you stay here and shawn take me to the hospital please**

 **Shawn: on it and where is he going to live while shane learns his lesson**

 **Shane's mom: at my parents house I will have everything ready for them and you call so they can take him with them okay**

 **At the hospital**

 **Few hours later she gave birth to rocky**

 **Shane's mom: hey mom**

 **Shane's grandma: yes hun**

 **Shane's mom: can you keep rocky for a while shawn and I will take him back when shane is back at school**

 **Shane's grandma: is he in school now**

 **Shawn: he was suppended**

 **Shane's grandma: what**

 **Shawn: yeah for getting in a fight with my best friends son**

 **Shane's grandma: I will keep him safe don't worry call me when he is back**

 **Shawn: that would be in two weeks**

 **Shane's grandma: perfect so should I take him tomorrow**

 **Shane's mom: yeah cause I have to rest in here anyway and shawn**

 **Shawn: yes hun**

 **Shane's mom: don't tell shane anything about rocky okay and where he is going to live**

 **Shawn: got it**

present

Rocky: so wait the reason why we never saw each other is because you were not allowed

Shane: yeah

Nate: sorry that I caused that

Shane: its cool

Zuma: my sister was born before me I though she was born after me

Nate: well it was me mary you the molly

Zuma then rember's mary: oh I rember her now

Shane: right

Zuma: so how did you two become friends

Nate: well it was a day after he was born (pointing to rocky) that my dad and his dad wanted us to play togther till we got along

Shawn: let's get back shall we

Nate: yes we shall

They both laugh

 **back to the past**

 **So jeff and shawn had play dates for their sons everyday hoping it would help them get to know each other and one day it finally worked**

 **Shane: so nate**

 **Nate: yeah**

 **Shane: since we knew each other for a long time can we be friends now**

 **Nate: sure and in about a week we can go back**

 **Shane: woo hoo but we have to ketchup**

 **They laugh at that joke**

 **Shawn: wow I say it worked how about you**

 **Jeff: yeah they really like to be around each other**

 **Shawn: hey boys**

 **Shane and nate: yeah**

 **Jeff: we can go swimming today then icecream and then surf tomorrow to help you two know what to do**

 **Nate: that seems fair right**

 **Shane: oh yeah icecream**

 **Shawn: did you have to say that**

 **Jeff: what**

 **Shawn: he gets hyper with icecream**

 **Jeff: same with nate**

 **Shawn: oh and how is your wife doing**

 **Jeff: um pretty good she feels sick now and then though**

 **Shawn: hmm my wife and I are done how about you**

 **Jeff: I'm not sure probly one more after this one I guess**

 **Shane: let's go swimming**

 **Nate: let's go swimming let's go swimming all you have to do is go swimming**

 **Jeff: really nate**

 **Nate: sorry dad I love finding nemo**

 **sorry I had to put that part on I changed it a little maybe I should do a nemo and paw patrol crossover the pups in their mer pups form of corse and I will update next week cause I am busy the rest of the week oh and I need help to find name's for nate's and shane's moms and also the lady at their school's office the grandma is only important in this part so I won't need a name for her and once you help me I will change them to their names that you choose**

 **Peace**

 **Monkeylover25**


	6. Chapter 6

**so All four pups went to the pool and shane's mom has rocky for the day**

 **Shane: so can I see my brother after we are done**

 **Shawn: we had a talk and I don't think you would be ready wait for about 3 more weeks I guess**

 **Shane: will I be in school by then**

 **Shawn: uhh the truth is we don't want you to see him shane**

 **Shane: why**

 **Shawn: well if he hears what happened to you then he might do the same thing**

 **Shane: I wouldn't teach him that stuff**

 **Shawn: oh and in a month from now we are going to take him to a river to teach him stuff**

 **Jeff: I am also comming with them**

 **Shane: is this durning our school**

 **Shawn: yeah and zuma's mom can't go cause it wouldn't be safe with her when she is going to have a pup**

 **Jeff then gets a call**

 **Nate's mom I figured out something**

 **Jeff: what**

 **Nate's mom: theirs two pups**

 **Jeff: nate you are going to have a brother and sister**

 **Present**

Zuma: wait I'm comfused

Nate: yeah you were actully born with mary she just did not live as long cause she was not really healthy when she was older

Zuma: huh

Nate: rember I saw you and mary when you were born

Zuma: oh

Shane: well can we get to the icecream part

Nate: mmmhmm good

They laugh leaving rocky and zuma comfused

Shane: anyway with the story

 **past**

 **Nate: really dad so awsome**

 **Shawn: good job buddy**

 **jeff: I was not execpting it but I like it**

 **Shane: ice cream**

 **Nate: yeah ice cream**

 **Shawn: okay let's get ice cream then swim**

 **Nate and shawn: woo hoo**

 **Skipped to a month later**

 **At nate's house (he is not home but jeff is getting ready to go on the trip)**

 **Nate's mom: are they sure they don't want to leave rocky with me**

 **jeff: I'm sure ( gives her a kiss and then leaves)**

 **Nate's mom: be safe I don't want you to get hurt okay**

 **Jeff: I will be fine (nuzzles her neck and tummy**

 **Nate's mom: that tickles Jeff**

 **Jeff: I should go**

 **Shawn: come on jeff little rocky does not want to wait**

 **Jeff: comming**

 **Shane's mom: hey jeff this is rocky my mom is sick so we have to take him and I don't want to stress your wife out anyway**

 **Jeff: that's nice of you**

 **Rocky: mommy**

 **Shane's mom: yes sweety**

 **Rocky: hungry**

 **Shane's mom okay**

 **She puts some food out for him to eat and he chows it down**

 **A few hours later they arrive at the river and went into the cabin**

 **Rocky: mommy**

 **Shane's mom: yes swetty**

 **Rocky: do I have a brother**

 **Shane's mom and shawn looked at each other**

 **Shawn: Jeff can you watch rocky while we talk**

 **Jeff: sure**

 **Rocky: h hi**

 **Jeff: you are adorable (tickles tummy causing him to laugh)**

 **Rocky: tickle spot stop**

 **Jeff stops**

 **Jeff: sorry about that**

 **They finally came back**

 **Shawn: well you do have a brother he is just at school right now**

 **Jeff: with my son**

 **Rocky: um Jeff**

 **Jeff: yeah**

 **Rocky: where is the other one**

 **Jeff: oh my wife she is at home she is going to have pups next month you and your family can see them when they are born**

 **Shawn: well should we go awimming now or should we wait**

 **Jeff: we can go now**

 **Let's go to the school with nate and shane**

 **Nate: so your parents are away huh**

 **Shane: yeah**

 **Nate: my mom was not allowed to come cause of the pups inside her**

 **Shane: hmm**

 **Nate: well we should be going to lunch now**

 **Shane: okay**

 **Just then shane saw a beutiful golden retriever pup**

 **She decided to walk over to them**

 **Pup: hey I'm new here can I sit next to you if you accept me cause all the others call me a werido**

 **Shane: your not weird**

 **Pup: thanks my names shelby by the way**

 **Shane: I'm shane and this is nate**

 **Nate: hey**

 **Shelby: so I am allowed to sit next to you**

 **Shane: yeah**

 **They sat down and ate lunch and after lunch they went to their swimming class**

 **so that is it for this chapter and If you are comfused this is just flashbacks of nate and shane next chapter will be a sad one cause that will explain how the parents of rocky's die also that will be the last of the past and then it is going to continue with the pups playing games oh and this is the last chance I will be asking about names for the two moms and the offfice lady is not important anymore so I don't need her there might be another past continuing on also this is where zuma and mary will be born and then mary dies the next day I hope you enjoy the story I don't really care about how many reviews I have on this one because it is not good at all in my opion r &r**


	7. Chapter 7

I am going to take a break from this story and maybe start it again around next month and work on another story because I ran out of idea's to write the past of the brother's of zuma and rocky so I don't want to disappoint you that I am not working on the story for a while cause I don't want to stress out if I put something I don't like on here and having to start over cause of it the next story will focus on zuma again no one gave me that idea I though of it my self it is about his past and i started to work on it a while ago I hope that story will be good

P.S I know about my mistakes I sometimes don't have time to fix them because I am busy most of the time I will try my best to not make mistakes I am not being mean and if you think I am mean I am sorry but I am not a good speller and my nook makes me spell the word wrong when I am typing sometimes I don't notice the mistakes cause I type too fast. oh I am not spelling zuma's name wrong it just comes like that whether I capitalize it or not I hope you are not mad that I am not working on the story and I think I am not really good at writing stories because of all of the mistakes I have

That is all I have to say so please read and review the story and see you next month when I am working on this one again cause I am still doing stories just not this one

Peace out from

Monkeylover25


	8. Chapter 8

finally getting another chapter for this story i will try my best to get as much as i can

 **so with Jeff Rocky Shawn and Rocky's mom**

 **Rocky's mom: we should wait it looks rough right now**

 **Nate: i've seen my wife go in rough water before even rougher then this**

 **Shawn: she is a profecional Nate she could probly handle it**

 **Nate: trust me**

 **Rocky's mom: it's too dangerous for rocky to go in**

 **Shawn: right so Nate we are going to put rocky to sleep**

 **Nate: okay**

 **after they went into the cabin Nate went into the river but was swepped away**

 **Nate: they were right**

 **in the cabin**

 **Shawn: is he sleeping**

 **Rocky's mom: yeah is there something wrong**

 **Shawn: yeah he went in the water he's crazy for doing this i'm saving him**

 **Rocky's mom: i'm coming with you**

 **Shawn: no it's dangerous keep an eye on rocky**

 **Rocky's mom: i will be fine**

 **Shawn: okay bring him out here then**

 **Rocky's mom: okay**

 **so she brings rocky with them and both jumped in the water**

 **Shawn: Jeff grab on to me and my wife we will pull you up**

 **Jeff: okay**

 **as they pull him up the river gets stronger**

 **Shawn: Jeff**

 **Jeff turns around and tries to help them**

 **rocky then wakes up and cries**

 **Rocky's mom: calm my son he looks scared**

 **Jeff: i can't lose you guys**

 **Shawn: i will try to pull us up comfort rocky now**

 **Jeff: but Shawn**

 **Shawn: just do it**

 **Jeff: okay i will**

 **he goes to rocky who was whimpering**

 **jeff: shh shh it's okay**

 **Rocky: where's mom and dad**

 **Jeff looks and did not see them**

 **Jeff: hold on**

 **he checks and they were having trouble it was too strong for them to handle that they let go and went with the current and rocky saw the whole thing and whimpered**

 **Jeff: i'm sorry pup it's going to be okay i promise**

 **Rocky: no water no more**

 **Jeff: we will get inside okay**

 **Rocky: okay**

 **Jeff: well i have to tell my wife about this**

 **he calls her**

 **Nate's mom: hey Jeff how is it going**

 **Jeff: not good something terible happened to Rocky's parents**

 **Nate's mom: what oh can you come home i feel them coming**

 **Jeff: sure thing hun**

 **Jeff: rocky you are going to stay with us for a while okay**

 **Rocky: okay Jeff**

 **when they came home Jeff took his wife in the hospital and told the school about what happened to Shane's parents but not tell him about it**

 **a few hours Mary and Zuma were born**

 **Jeff: oh they are so beutiful hun**

 **rocky sniffs at them**

 **Jeff: what do you think of them Rocky**

 **Rocky: will i be as loved as they are**

 **Jeff: of course you will**

 **Rocky: then they are cute**

 **Jeff: so they are Mary and Zuma**

 **Cindy: yup Mary looks like she might be sick though but i hope she can pull through if she is sick**

 **Jeff: me too**

end flash back for now

Rocky starts to cry

Rocky: i can't believe i saw them die in front of me

Shane: it's okay Rocky

Zuma: let's take a break about the past and go see the game's Ryder has planned for us

All: okay

Ryder: hey Zuma and rocky where were you and your brother's its time to play the games

Rocky: sorry Ryder we were talking about our pasts of how our brother's met and got to the sad part

shane goes up to him and hugs him telling him its okay

Rocky: thanks

Ryder: I will give you guys a few minutes to calm down come up then okay

Mean while with bella and snowdrop

Bella: do you think they are together or not

Snowdrop: Marshal and Everest I'm not sure if there not then we should put them together

Bella: I like the way you think

Marshal: what are you talking about

Bella: ahh Marshal uh nothing

Marshal: Bella

Bell: really nothing

Marshal: okay oh and um we can't do the games now since its raining so we are going to watch a movie instead

Bella and snowdrop: okay

Everest: hey Marshal

Marshal: hey

Chase came in: come on guys let's go Zuma shane rocky and nate are back

Marshal: finally

So they all went in the room

Ryder: you guys ready to watch the movie

All pups: yeah

Shane: its not sad right

Ryder: no why

Shane: I don't want to see my little bro upset

Ryder: don't worry

As the movie played Skye started to get tired

Chase: excuse me Chad

Chad: I don't mind

He stares at Snowdrop and she gets scared

Everest: what's wrong

Snowdrop: Chad is staring at me and he is way older then I am but Bella is near his age

Bella blushes: maybe but I like Zuma's brother

Nate: what

Bella: oh no

Nate: okay whats wrong

Bella: can we talk alone

Nate: uh sure

Nate: shane keep an eye on Zuma

Shane: on it

So they walked in a diffrent room

Nate: so what was that about you saying you like me

Bella blushes: I didn't mean to say that out loud sorry we just met so

Nate: shh its okay

Bella: but we just met each other nate

Nate: calm down a pretty pup like you should not be stressed

Bella blushes: all your sweet Nate

Nate kisses her head: thanks if we do date we have to have a long relationship

Bell: cause of your school

Nate: yeah

Bella: well we should get going

Nate: right

So they walked back and went to sit with their siblings again

Snowdrop: so

Bella: um well if we did date we would have a long relationship

Snowdrop: huh

Bella: he goes to a school where he stays in a dorm

Snowdrop: oh

Bella: he also kissed my head

Snowdrop: that could be a start

Bella: I don't know

Marshal: I'm pretty sure it will work out

Bella: thanks bro

Everest: Marshal

Marshal: yeah

Everest: do you think they want us to date

Marshal: maybe

With Nate and Shane

Nate: its really cute watching our brothers sleep huh

Shane: yeah and they missed half the movie

Nate: well Zuma is always a sleeper

Shane: I can tell and um tomorrow we have to get ready to leave

Nate: yeah I know

Ryder: okay pups bed time

All pups execpt the ones sleeping: yes Ryder

 **okay finally got this chapter done in the next chapter some of the siblings say goodbye and then leave also something might happen with Nate and Bella find out in the next chapter and that one will be the last too**


	9. Chapter 9

This is another chapter for this story not the last one this (might have) 12 chapters where Zuma and rocky explain the past so there would be sad stuff going on. I will (try) to update every day so I can get this story done and Zuma's past then I will work on Pups in Disney world and after all of them are done I will finally work on tropical again just thought I should get the other three done first before I start on that one again and also I am going to redo the first story that I have written called Zuma's depression I should of re done that story a long time a go but I concentrated on my other stories that I forgot it is going to make more sense and I hope it will be better once I put it up again Anyway on with the story.

The next morning all the pups woke up and Nate and Shane were about to leave

Zuma: I will miss you

Nate: me to Zuma

Shane: well I guess I have to leave now

Rocky: be careful sense you are the only family member I have left

Shane: I will don't worry and Zuma

Zuma: yeah

Shane: help him with his fear sense I am not able to do it

Zuma: will do

Nate: I am going to talk to Bella quick

Shane: hurry

Nate: okay

With Bella

Nate: Bella can we talk quick

Bella: sure just one second

Nate: okay

Bella: snowdrop he wants to talk to me

Snowdrop: oh this is so exicting go to him

Bella: okay how do I look

Snowdrop: good

Bella: okay you sure

Snowdrop: yes remember he has to leave soon

Bella: oh right I will be right back

So she runs over to see Nate fixing her fur while she is at it

Nate: you look nice

Bella: thanks

Nate: I know we just met but I feel like I had a crush on you for a long time

Bella: I feel like that with you too

Nate: really

Bella: yeah

Nate: well um would you like to go out with me like be my girlfriend

Bella: I would love to be your girlfriend

Nate kisses her cheek

Bella: now since we are together how would the long distance relationship work

Nate: hmm I will think about that and when I get there I will ask my trainers if they can set something for me so we can talk to each other

Bella: okay I will probley still be here so

Nate: i will contact Zuma wait

Bella: yeah

Nate: Rocky might have something you can use to contact me

Bella: okay let's ask him

Shane: Nate we have to go our train leaves soon

Nate: can you quick ask your brother if he has something so I can contact Bella

Shane: sure

Shane runs to Rocky

Shane: rocky

Rocky: yeah

Shane: do you have something that Bella can use to contact Nate

Zuma: actually I have it

Shane: huh

Zuma: it was my twin sisters but she can have it just have to set it up and I can help her with that

Shane: okay I will tell Nate and then we are leaving

Zuma: bye

Rocky: be safe

Shane: I will

So he runs back to Nate with the communicater

Nate: this should work I have to change the name to her's though

After he does that he tells Bella to ask Zuma to set it up gave her a goodbye kiss and they both left

Zuma: hey Bella

Bella: hey Zuma can you help set this up

Zuma: sure

So he sets it up and shows her Nate's icon to only contact him and not the rest of the family

Zuma: if my dad calls explain why you have it

Bella: oh okay and why does your family have it in the first place

Zuma: well once we were all older and left them they wanted to keep in touch with us they gave Nate his when me and my younger sister left cause they thought it was best to give all of us that at the same time and the one you are wearing was my other sister's

Bella: what happened to her

Zuma: not really sure i hardly knew her cause she died the next day after she was born from what my brother told me

Bella: is that why you were gone long cause you were talking about your past

Zuma: yeah well anyway you are all set

Bella: thanks

So they both left in diffrent directions

Zuma: I explained everything to her about them and she asked why my family have them in the first place

Rocky: okay

Marshal: hey guys

Zuma: hey Marshal

Marshal: what is it about my sister

Zuma: oh um she and my uh brother are dating

Marshal: what

He runs over to his sister

Zuma: I shouldn't of told him

Rocky: you know he would keep asking right

Zuma: yeah I know

Marshal: Bella

Bellla: yes Marshal

Marshal: I don't understand

Bella: what that I fell in love

Marshal: yeah that

Bella: well you are also in love so don't try say that to me

Marshal: yeah I know I'm in love to and why do you have that

Bella: so I can contact him

Marshal: wait is it Zuma's brother

Bella: yeah so what

Marshal: you guys are really going to be far away

Bella: I know

Marshal: can't you find someone who is close to you

Bella: what ever Marshal come on Snow let's go

Snowdrop: its snowdrop and okay

Marshal: wait

Everest: Marshal what's wrong

Marshal: I think its weird that my sister is okay with a long relationship

Everest: well me and my sister have A long relationship sister wise

Marshal: right oh and um would you like to go out with me I had have a crush on you since I met you

Everest: yes I would Marshal

They leaned in to kiss

Chase: maybe I should ask Skye out

He looks at her as she is talking to her siblings and shakes his head

Chase: I can't do it yet

Rocky: Zuma should we explain how we became friends

Zuma: you sure you want to talk more about our past

Rocky: I'm sure

Zuma: I don't want you to be upset though

Rocky: well not right now but I will tell you when okay

Zuma: okay

Ryder: pups time to play games and we have to change the teams since Rocky's and Zuma's had to leave

All pups yeah

Ryder: so here is the new list for tug of war

Zuma vs rocky

Bella vs Skye

Flower vs chase

Snowdrop vs Marshal

Rubble vs Ben

Chad: I guess I am aginsed Rubble's sister

Macy: I actually don't feel good

Ryder: okay I will have marshal check on you and Everest you are aginsed Chad

Marshal: go easy on her

Chad: okay and you go easy on her

Marshal: what

Snowdrop: uh okay

Everest: I don't think it was a good idea to put thoes two together

Ryder: well hmm wait chase is not part of this either

Chase: yeah I am I'm with Flower

Ryder: oh right well how about you go aginsd Marshal and Snowdrop ca be aginsed Flower

Chase: okay Ryder

Ryder: rocky do you have a while board or a chalk board

Rocky: sure I will find it in my truck along with white board markers or chalks witch won't taste good so I will get my pup pack

Ryder: um you are going to have to carry it in your mouth if your carring the white or chalk board out

Rocky: oh right

So he gets right to work finding what Ryder would want

What will rocky find and how do you think a chalk would taste to rocky it might not taste good oh do you think he will get dirty for finding the stuff and how do you think he would react if he was and was told to take a bath find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

This is the start when all of them play games and with some of the pups distracted by love and like I said i will try and update everyday

So after rocky got the white board and the markers he gave them to Ryder

Rocky: here you go Ryder

Ryder: thanks rocky

Flower: go rocky

Rocky: thanks flower

Marshal: Bella

Bella: I don't want to talk Marshal

Marshal: please

Bella: leave me alone I am dating Nate and I am happy about it

Marshal: long relationships are harder then short ones

Bella: I will be fine with it Marshal

Marshal: well he better treat you nicely

Zuma: he will treat her nicely Marshal

Snowdrop: yeah I know your her brother but you don't need to boss her around and tell her who to date

Bella: there right and we will talk to each other on here all the time

Just then she got a call from Nate

Nate: hey Bella

Bella: hey Nate

Nate: how are you doing

Bella: good but my brother is trying not to have me date you he does not like how we are doing a long relationship so we are arguing about that

Nate: we can make it work oh and you are allowed to come over when ever you want

Bella: awsome

Marshal: treat her nicely okay

Nate: I will don't worry

Ryder: come on pups

Bella: I have to go and I will come over after both games are over okay

Nate: sounds like a plan

They say I love you and then hung up

Snowdrop: Bella can we talk

Bella: sure why

Snowdrop: um if it does work out so well are you guys going to get together like get married and stuff like that

Bella: yeah I hope it does work out because I really love him

Chad: come on Snow let's go

Bella: um you forgot to call me

Chad: what ever

Bella: whatever to your self weirdo

Chad: what did you Just say to me

Bella: you heard me

Chad: you are going down

Bella: well we are not aginsed each other

Chad: Snowy

Snowdrop: don't call me that

Chad: why not

Snowdrop: cause that's creppy

Chad: well you look nice

Snowdrop: well thanks

Chase: bro come on

Chad: coming

Ryder: okay I wrote the team down again

Rocky vs Zuma

Chase vs marshal

Skye vs everest

Bella vs Snowdrop

Flower vs chad

Rubble vs Ben

Chad: can I be with Bella I need to teach her not to mess with me

Ryder: sorry if you both win this round then you can

Bella: Marshal

Marshal: yeah

Bella: he is going to go way to hard on me

Marshal: Chad you can't be aginsed her

Chad: tattle tale

Bella stuck her tounge out

Ryder: chase and Marshal have them get along please

Chase: yes sir

Rocky: so while we wait for them to be done can we say more about our past

Zuma: I guess

So they start to walk away but Ryder stopped them

Ryder: we all have to stay here

Rocky: okay

Zuma: after its over and let's start with how we met this time

Rocky: okay and why's that

Zuma: its not as sad

Rocky: okay

So they waited and saw that the games were ready

Ryder: Rocky Zuma your up first

Flower kisses rocky's cheek to wish him good luck causing him to blush

So Zuma and rocky got the rope and began pulling aginsed each other Macy was watching from the other room sneezing loudly

After a few minutes and a few more pulling rocky won

Zuma: good job buddy

Ryder: up next is chase and marshal

Same thing was going on and since marshal tripped it caused chase to win this round

Ryder: now Skye and Everest

Again same thing as last time and Everest won

Keeps going on and as the rounds were Flower snowdrop and Ben won

Chad: wow got beaten by a gjrl

Bella: well screw you

Chad: if you say something to me one more time you are getting hurt

Bella: my boyfriend will not allow that

Chad: then he can also suffer

Chase: enough you two Marshal talk to your sister while I talk to my brother

Marshal: on it

Ryder: okay we are going to take a break but I am going to make a new list for the final round so

Flower vs Rocky

Everest vs Chase

Skye vs Bella

Chad vs Marshal

Zuma vs rubble

Ben vs Snowdrop

All pups: again perfect

So chase and his brother left to talk in one direction while Marshal and his sister went the other way and as they were gone Rocky and Zuma decided to talk about their pasts

 **again bold means flashback this time it's Zuma's and rocky's explaining how you know became how they are now some of it will be on this chapter and the rest will be on the next chapter there will be some breaks with Chase and Marshal talking to their siblings to get along with the other one and after the games are over Bella is on her way to see her love Nate any way to the flash back**

 **So after a few days after Zuma was born another terrible thing had happened with them Mary turned to be really unhealthy somehow and no one knew why that happened but they were Still happy to have a pup who they had named Zuma and then a few months after that Rocky started to remember what happened to his family and started to get upset and since Zuma was not born when that happened he was comfused**

Zuma: get on with it already we want to tell it

Rocky: yeah hurry up

 **anyway again on with the story take it away**

 **Zuma: what's going on Rocky**

 **Rocky: oh hey Zuma I don't want to talk about it**

 **Cindy: Zuma time for your swimming lesson**

 **Zuma: coming mom**

 **Rocky quickly shivered as the word water was heard he can't have Zuma know about it cause it will ruin it**

 **Jeff: worried Rocky**

 **Rocky: yeah I don't want him to know my fear I'm afraid he won't like me**

 **Jeff: he looks up to you like a brother I'm sure he will understand why you don't want to go near the water**

 **Cindy: I am going to take Zuma for a nap and ugg have him take a bath**

 **Rocky jumped and tried to hide**

 **Jeff: honey you know about his fear**

 **Cindy: I know but if we have other pups coming over then they will think we don't take care of him**

 **Jeff: your right sorry rocky don't worry it will only happen once a month**

 **Rocky: Zuma can not see me when I am taking one**

 **Cindy: well I was thinking of having you two take it at the same time to save the water**

 **Jeff: right**

 **Just then they heard a bang**

 **Zuma: mommy**

 **Cindy: oh no Zuma**

 **Jeff also ran with rocky behind**

 **Zuma was whimpering as his mom held him**

 **Jeff: should we call the hospotal**

 **Cindy checks his head and Finds it bleeding**

 **Cindy: yeah and I need something to help stop it**

 **Rocky: I will be right back**

 **He runs in the room that he is staying in and then gives them a cloth**

 **Cindy: thanks Rocky**

 **Jeff: now that we have that lets go**

All right don't know when the next chapter will be but I hope you enjoy it added some drama in it


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for not posting a chapter for this story for a while I am going to try and get back on scedueal with my stories just posted chapter 8 for pups in Disney world if that chapter is comfusing tell me and I will change it to make it better and I hope that the redo for my first story is going to be good this is going to be more of Zuma's/rocky's flash back hope you like it**

 **After Zuma hit his head they all went to the hospital**

 **Doctor: well if it isn't my favorite pups and Rocky?**

 **Jeff: he is living with us after something bad happened**

 **Cindy: can you look at Zuma's head I put him down for a nap and after I left he fell**

 **Doctor: sure how about you come with**

 **Cindy: I will be right back**

 **Jeff: okay**

 **At the office**

 **Doctor: first off I want to say sorry for not being able to save his twin**

 **Cindy sniffles: its okay so whats wrong**

 **Doctor: he just hurt his head nothing serious the bleeding stopped so I am going to wipe it and he is okay to go oh and tell Rocky I'm sorry for his loss as well**

 **Cindy: I'm sure he will be happy to hear that thanks**

 **So she left the room**

 **Jeff: is he going to be fine**

 **Cindy: yeah oh Rocky he is sorry for your loss**

 **Rocky whimpers**

 **Jeff: hun let's not**

 **Cindy: okay**

 **Jeff: oh I signed them up for puppy school where they will learn new things**

 **Rocky: no thanks**

 **Jeff: this is not going to have any water I promise**

 **Zuma: down please**

 **Cindy: you two are going to your school tomorrow and we are going to have to wake up early**

 **Zuma: no**

Rocky: boy you were not happy when your mom woke you up

Zuma: well you were also not happy by getting in the tub

Rocky: true

 **Cindy: sorry but we are going to do a lot of things so we can get there on time ( she gives Jeff a look)**

 **Jeff: what**

 **Cindy: you know**

 **Jeff thinks: oh right**

 **Zuma: what**

 **Cindy: nothing bud**

 **Jeff: okay let's go home and get something to eat and then after that we go to bed**

 **Zuma and Rocky: all**

mean While the talk

Chase: what is causing you to not like my best friends sister

Chad: well I have a crush on Snowdrop and she is trying to get me away from her

Bella heard that and was about to attack him

Marshal: calm down

Bella: no he just creeps Snowdrop out and he refused to say hi to me when he saw both of us

Marshal: okay

Snowdrop: I know you have a crush on me but please don't stare at me like I'm a snack or anything and I think you should say hi to everyone you would see not to the people you like

Chad: you are pretty Snow

Snowdrop: call me by my full name please

Chase: so are you and Bella gonna get along

Snowdrop: yeah get along with my best friend or I won't go out with you if you ask

Chad blushes: heh I will try

 **back to the Flash**

 **o they got back to the house and heard a noise**

 **Jeff looks and saw people destroying his best friends house so he goes back out side**

 **Jeff: stop what are you doing**

 **Contrustion worker: tering it down no one lives here**

 **Jeff: well stop it**

 **Construstion worker: sorry its my job**

 **Jeff: uhh**

 **He goes right to the house**

 **Rocky: why are they terring mommy's and Daddy's house**

 **Jeff: since they don't live there anymore they just think it can be allowed**

 **Rocky: can this house and that house connect**

 **Jeff: i don't know**

 **Cindy: we have enough room**

 **Jeff: you sure**

 **Cindy: well I guess we could use more rooms**

 **Jeff: hold up can we have the houses together to make a bigger one**

 **Construstion worker: sure**

 **Jeff: thanks**

 **Construstion worker: we will start in the morning**

 **Jeff: okay**

 **They finally ate and then went to bed**

 **Early the next morning at 7:00**

 **Cindy: come on pups time to wake up and here is how we are going to do it first take a bath then eat brestfest you two can then play for about ten minutes then we leave**

 **Rocky: why water**

 **Zuma just snores**

 **Cindy: wow Jeff help me**

 **Jeff: coming**

 **He goes and see's rocky with fear**

 **Jeff: one time each month I promise come on**

 **Rocky: okay**

 **Cindy: Zuma you are going to school wake up**

 **Zuma: leave me alone**

 **Cindy: Zuma**

 **She then just picks him up and put him in the tub with rocky once he was in he was awake and got exicted witch frinted rocky as he was getting splashed on**

 **Rocky: can I get out**

 **Cindy: not yet and Zuma don't splash please**

 **Zuma: sorry**

 **After they were cleaned and freshened up they went to eat and then since they fouled around earlier they were not able to play and then left**

 **A few minutes of walking they finally came to school**

 **Jeff: can you two be good for us**

 **Rocky: yes Jeff**

 **Zuma: yes dad**

 **Cindy: I am going to walk them In okay**

 **The three walk in and the class was huge**

 **Cindy: you two will make even more friends here you two are already best friends and can now have more**

 **Zuma: come on**

 **Rocky okay**

 **Cindy checks their names off by saying they are here and then went with Jeff not reliszing she is getting pain from her belly soon**

 **Jeff: are they set**

 **Cindy: yeah Zuma was exicted**

 **?: there you are**

 **Jeff: Sir what are you doing here**

 **?: to get Rocky**

 **Jeff: he is at school**

 **?: you should not be in charge of him you made his parents drown**

 **Jeff: what no they wanted me near rocky to keep him from getting scared**

 **?: I don't believe you**

 **Jeff: its true I promise**

 **?: if I see him near you again in a month you are going to Jail**

 **Jeff: okay sir**

 **The mistry pup then went away**

 **Cindy: so we have to find him a home**

 **Jeff: yeah I know just the place**

 **This is going to be a two part I hope you would know the place Jeff is talking about I didn't want to spoil it**


	12. Chapter 12

Flash back continued

Cindy: where's that hun

Jeff: there is this boy that would be a perfect owner for him also Zuma but we will wait a while for him his name is Ryder

Cindy: oh okay well he needs to get settled first in the school

Jeff: right I know we will give him a week and a half then send him to Ryder I have to ask him to make sure its okay

Cindy: right ( she feels more pain but hides it Jeff notices it)

Jeff: anything wrong

Cindy: um no why

Jeff: your clutching your belly

Cindy: n n no I'm not

Jeff feels her belly and felt a kick: your hiding your pregency again

Cindy: we have been so busy I didn't get to tell you

Jeff: you can tell me anything you know that ( he kisses her)

Cindy: I know sorry

Jeff: lets go home then shall we

Cindy: yeah we shall

So they walked all the way back to their house

Jeff got on the phone

Cindy: calling nate

Jeff: yeah its around the time he and shane visit us

Cindy: shane is gonna be comfused though

Jeff: I know

With Zuma and rocky

Teacher: hello class we have two new students here today

Adam: the mom only looked like the one while the other one is diffrent

Teacher: that was strange um rocky were your parents working and your friends mom dropped both of you up

Rocky had tears in his eyes and went far in a corner and Zuma followed

Aladan: what was that about

Banjo: don't know they are both weried

Teacher: don't say that about them

Sammy: yeah that's not nice may I talk to them ma'm

Teacher: yes sammy you may

So Sammy went over to them

Sammy: hey

Rocky: h h hi

Zuma just waves

Sammy: so did something happen rocky

Rocky shakes his head yes and motions her to go close and whispers what happened to his parents then cries into her sholders

Sammy: oh I'm so sorry I won't tell anyone okay I promise

Rocky: t t thanks

Sammy licks his cheek making him blush

End of flashback

Zuma: you know if flower found out about her

Rocky: she might not talk to me for a week

Zuma: right

Back forgot to bold the flash back so gonna do it now

 **Rocky: thanks sammy**

 **Sammy: no prob just come to me when you get upset okay**

 **Rocky: I will**

 **And with that sammy left**

 **Zuma laughs at Rocky**

 **Rocky: what**

 **Zuma: you have a crush**

 **Rocky: so**

 **Teacher: lunch time and then we are going swimming**

 **Zuma looked at rocky: it will be okay**

 **Rocky: I don't want to go in though**

 **At their lunch Sammy and Adam sat with them egnoring the glare from aladan and Banjo**

 **Adam: so Rocky how do you feel about my sister**

 **Rocky: what**

 **Adam: she told me she has a crush on you**

 **Sammy: Adam really anyway rocky can we quick talk**

 **Rocky: sure**

 **So she brings him to another table away from the bullies**

 **Sammy: I have a idea for you to avoid swimming**

 **Rocky: really thanks what is it**

 **Sammy: um tell her your catching a cold and don't ant to go outside**

 **Rocky: I tried that with Zuma's mom once and it didn't work**

 **Sammy: hmm I will think of something okay let's go back to our table**

 **Rocky: okay thanks for trying**

 **After lunch they went outside to the pool**

 **Teacher: okay we are doing this until its cold out then gonna do other activities**

 **Rocky: um I'm really cold already can I stay out of the pool**

 **Teacher: sorry if you don't do any of this stuff you are gonna be expelled do you want that**

 **Rocky: no ma'm**

 **Teacher: then let's get in**

 **Sammy: sorry I will be right with you**

 **Rocky: okay thanks**

 **Adam: it looks like my sister and your best friends are getting along**

 **Zuma: I know its so cool**

 **Adam: so do you want to be my friend as well**

 **Zuma: of course**

 **Adam: cool let's go in the pool**

 **Zuma: okay**

 **So all the pups swam in the water while Sammy and rocky stayed at the shallow and talked**

 **Banjo: your not supposed to talk**

 **Aladan: yeah get swimming you two mr scardy cat and love bird**

 **Adam: don't you dare call my sister that**

 **Aladan: I can say whatever I want**

 **Adam: no you can't**

 **He starts to get to aladan and attacks him no knowing that the teacher saw everything**

 **Teacher: Adam go to your timeout you two banjo and aladan**

 **Adam aladan and banjo: yes ma'm**

 **Teacher: Sammy and rocky I want to see you swim not talk I execpt more from you Sam and rocky this is your first day your lucky I'm not suspending you two now go inside**

 **Sammy and rocky: yes ma'm**

 **Teacher turns to Zuma: I'm so proud of you Zuma thanks for no getting into any trouble**

 **Zuma: your welcome**

 **Teacher: well I have to go and talk to Sam and rocky more want to come it seems like they are hiding something**

 **Zuma: sure is swimming done for the day**

 **Teacher: yeah it is we are going to paint now**

 **Zuma: awsome**

 **Teacher: rocky sam come here please**

 **So rocky and sammy came over**

 **Teacher: I would like to know why you avoid swimming sammy you love swimming I don't understand why you would not want to swim and rocky is something going on that I need to know about**

 **Rocky: okay I'll tell you I don't like water**

 **Teacher: why not**

 **Rocky: sammy you tell her**

 **Sammy: his parents died**

 **Teacher: in the water**

 **Rocky nods and cries into Sammy again**

 **Teacher: if I would of known that sooner I wouldn't of made you swim in the water**

 **Rocky: its okay**

 **Adam: can I get out of my timeout now**

 **Teacher: yes you can but after the painting activity is done you three are going back and I'm telling your parents about this adam and aladan and banjo I'm telling your sister**

 **Banjo: no she's gonna make me heard for a month**

 **Teacher: sorry but she has to know**

 **Painting time**

 **Teacher: okay so we are going to paint whatever today since we have new students with us and then I will give ou guys a topic you have 20 minutes to paint and it starts now**

 **All of them start to paint sammy paints a heart and puts a R and S in the middle repesenting them both being together rocky paints with recycleble stuff he finds in the class room and puts his paw print on it while Zuma paints a picture of his family with rocky included while the other two painted there whole paper black**

 **Teacher: okay class times up rocky that's really nice using materials to use as paint supplies I will wash them and the next free paint class you can use them again okay**

 **Rocky: thanks oh and I saw Some things that need to be recycled in the trash I didn't get them though**

 **Teacher: thanks the two boys don't listen to the rules about recycling**

 **Rocky: I can help with that**

end flash back

Zuma: I sure missed you when you were gone so did sammy

Rocky: I can tell she wouldn't let go of me I wonder why she never visited us

Zuma: she probably forgot about us

Rocky: your right let's go see and play the games

Zuma: yeah let's go

The end gonna work on the sequal on this called seeing an old friend you might know who it is by now since I mentioned this character in this chapter


End file.
